


The Unexpected

by sherry_me



Series: The Incredible Starks [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Disabled Character, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherry_me/pseuds/sherry_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super soldier veteran Perang Dunia II yang membeku dalam Laut Arktik Utara selama 70 tahun sebelum akhirnya dicairkan di tahun 2010. Jenius, biliuner, eks-playboy, filantropis yang suka terbang dalam armor gold-titanium-alloy berwarna hotrod-red-and-gold. Ilmuwan biokimia yang bisa berubah menjadi raksasa hijau jika amarahnya tersulut. Dewa petir dalam mitologi Eropa Utara yang akan melumatmu dengan Mjolnir jika kau berani mengusik persediaan Poptartsnya. Agen super yang suka memakai senjata yang terhitung relik dan suka berdiam di lubang ventilasi. Assassin mematikan yang bisa membunuhmu dengan ujung stilettonya. Agen SHIELD berlevel 10 yang bisa menebar ancaman untuk menyetrum, membiarkanmu terkapar di atas karpet sembari menonton Super Nanny sambil tersenyum. Gadis 12 tahun yang melahap Teorema Super String seolah sereal paginya dan kaki kirinya dibuatkan oleh ayah angkatnya. Bocah laki-laki 10 tahun yang bisa menggunakan kursi rodanya untuk meretas database FBI.</p><p>Atau saat The Avengers akhirnya tinggal di Stark Tower, yang kemudian beralih nama menjadi The Avengers Tower, dan mereka bertemu dengan dua anak angkat Tony Stark, yang keduanya sama uniknya dengan ayah angkat mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya... akhirnya saya publish juga penpik yang plotnya lompat-lompat tak henti di kepala saya selama sebulan terakhir ini~!! Honestly, saya kepikiran ide ini setelah baca ulang manga Fullmetal Alchemist tepat habis saya baca ulang fanfict My Son My Sun-nya wordsplat--your life isn't complete if you haven't read that piece of awesomeness yet! Jadi, kalau karakter Ethel agak mirip Edward Elric (versi ceweknya tapi), atau Alfred agak mirip Alphonse. Well, you know why.
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> I don't own these characters, except Ethel Adeline Elric Stark and Alfred Edwin Elric Stark. Iron Man, Avengers and Marvel Cinematic Universe, including characters and everything else, belong to Marvel, Marvel Studios, Jon Favreau, Shane Black, Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Studions Motion Pictures. I own nothing, this is pure fiction, created for fellow fans and entertainment only, for no profit whatsoever.

Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan memperingatkan dari Agen _Agent_ Coulson—betapapun Tony sudah membayarkan semua biaya pengobatan agen yang kematian palsunya dimanipulasi oleh Nick Fury itu dan hubungan mereka sudah lebih baik dari _tazer and tazee_ , ia tetap tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia sudah tahu bahwa nama lengkap sang agen adalah Phillip Coulson—dan Nick Fury di seberang meja sana serta Captain America di sebelahnya, ia tetap berbicara di StarkPhone-nya.

“ _Nu-huh. I’ve told you, young lady, I want to be there when you try that gowns_. _I’ve paid them_.”

“Gaun-gaun? Berapa gaun yang kau pilihkan untukku, Dad? Aku cuma butuh satu!!” Layar ponselnya menunjukkan sesosok gadis bermata amber dan rambut pirang terurai sepunggung dengan alis berkerut dan dahi berkedut.

“Entahlah. Jamak, aku tak menghitungnya, Pepper yang memilih, aku membeli semuanya. _She knows best when it comes to_ _what you’re wearing, well, except my Iron Man suit_. Tentu saja perlu. Kau perlu pilihan. _You’re the Stark-fudging-princess, darling. Starks alwalys have choices._ ”

Gadis pra-remaja itu memutar bola matanya, “Aku sudah 12 tahun, Dad. Kau bisa mengumpat tanpa sensor di depanku.”

 _“Mon petite etoilé_ , bibimu akan menusukku dengan hak Louboutinnya jika tahu aku menggunakan kata-kata kotor ketika berbicara di depanmu, terlebih lagi kalau bicara _dengan_ mu, dan kau tahu yang kubicarakan bukan Natalie, Ethel.”

Ethel menegurnya dengan datar, “ _It’s E_ _d_ _and it’s Auntie ‘Tasha._ ”

“ _It’s your name._ Orangtuamu akan mengutukku jika nama itu tak kupakai sekali-kali. Lagipula sama saja _. I’ve known Natalie longer than Natasha,_ ” bukan Tony—ralat, bukan Stark kalau tidak keras kepala.

Meski sebenarnya dia senang juga, Ethel, ralat Ed, punya tendensi yang sama dengannya untuk menyingkat nama. Salah sendiri nama asli mereka terlalu antik untuk ukuran abad 21.

“ _She **is** Natasha Romanov, Dad. _ Semarah-marahnya kau padanya karena sudah menusukmu dengan suntikan _lithium oxide_ tahun lalu saat ia menyamar di SI dan menjadi pengacaramu, aku berterima kasih karena ia sudah membuatmu hidup cukup lama agar kau bisa merekaulang vibranium untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu sendiri.”

“Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk menjadi sarkastik begitu?” Tony mengerutkan hidungnya.

“Kau, Dad,” putri angkatnya itu menyahut tanpa kehilangan napas, “ _and back to my gown thingie. I don’t need a dozen haute-couture gowns._ Aku cuma perlu satu gaun yang nyaman kupakai. Ini cuma pesta perpisahan biasa, Dad.”

“ _Nope, no, nay, absolutely not_ ,” Tony menggeleng keras kepala, “Dan itu bukan haute-couture. Itu Juicy couture. Itu bukan sekedar pesta perpisahan SD biasa-mu. _It’s your debutante as Stark Princess, my shortstack_. Kau tahu betapa buas hiu darat bernama paparazzi itu, Manis _. We should paint you red and gold,_ Ed, _just to make their eyes explode._ ”

“ _I love red, gold is considerable, and I’d really love to make their eyes explode_. Tapi aku takkan membuatkanmu kopi lagi kalau itu bukan nama panggilan kesayanganmu untukku.”

“ _Of course, shortstack is endearment, my silly dear._ Dan bukan kau yang membuatkanku kopi, tapi karya mekanika cantik bernama _coffee-machine._ Omong-omong, aku akan segera pulang _. Don’t try those glittery dress_ _es_ _without me.”_

“Tapi kan aku yang memberikannya padamu yang cuma sepersepuluh bangun tiap pagi. Dad pulangnya masih lama kan? Apa yang harus kulakukan sambil menunggumu? Al belum pulang dari _playdate_ -nya dengan Winry. Aku juga sudah mengerjakan PR-ku,” Ed cemberut dengan sorot mata diarahkan ke bawah, pose standarnya jika ingin Tony memenuhi keinginannya.

_“You can do whatever you mini-woman do in your leisure time...”_

“Ke workshop?” mata amber itu menyorotkan harapan.

Saatnya jadi ayah tegas, Tony, “ _Never ever go to the workshop without my, or Bruce’s, direct supervision_. _I’ll_ _k_ _now right away, my tiny pretty sunshine, even if you ask for help from your computer engineering genius of little brother._ ”

Ed manyun, “Harusnya aku tahu kau memasang sensor di kaki baruku.”

“Sensor, pelacak dan sistem pengamanan sederhana. _And in Al’s wheelie too, but don’t tell him, or I’ll revoke your workshop right._ ”

“Dan kau tak setuju dijuluki ‘ _helicopter dad_ ’,” tampak Ed geleng-geleng kepala dengan sorot mata sayang tertuju pada Tony.

Tony mengangguk dengan wajah serius, “ _My love for you both and technology.”_

 _“Love you too, Dad._ Dan titip peluk untuk _Uncle Nick_ , _Uncle Phil_ dan Cap. Aku tahu kau sekarang sudah sampai di ruang briefing di _helicarrier_. _Clint just have texted me,_ dia ada di saluran ventilasi, _by the way_. _Bye!_ ”

Dan sebelum Tony bisa membalas titip peluk tak terduga sekaligus pembocoran adanya pengintai di langit-langit yang mengakhiri pembicaraan telepon yang diinisiasi Tony itu, Ed keburu menutup sambungan mereka. Mengantongi ponselnya dan bersikap seolah apa yang dilakukannya barusan itu—berjalan duduk ke tengah briefing terlambat 10 menit sembari menerima telepon dan dengan santai melanjutkan pembicaraan di telepon sampai 3 menit setelahnya—sopan, Tony mendongak dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

“Aku tidak harus benar-benar memeluk kalian bertiga kan?”

“Kalau kau tidak mau kusetrum sekarang juga, kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Stark,” ucap Coulson tenang—bersamaan dengan Colonel Nick Fury mengatakan, _“Barton, get your birdy ass outta there right now, or you will be benched for unforseeable future!”_

“ _Okay, just checking_ ,” Tony nyengir sebelum menoleh pada Steve yang tampak takjub, “Um, Cap? Kau tidak terpukau melihat _video-call_ biasa kan? Tentunya setidakkompeten-tidakkompetennya agen-agen di sini, mereka sudah mengenalkanmu pada penemuan bernama ponsel?”

“Ah, iya. Hanya saja, kami belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dan dia sudah menitipkan pelukan untukku...”

Tony mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi, “Kau tidak suka?”

 “Tidak, hanya terkejut.”

“ _Well, Ethel is friendly like that_. Dia ramah, manis, dengan kadar sarkastis yang tepat. Kau sudah membaca file tentangnya dan Alfred kan? _Even Agent and Mr. Pirate right there love to spoil both of them,_ ” Jika tadi Steve terkejut karena keramahan gadis kecil itu, sekarang ia kaget karena To—maksudnya, Stark, membela dan memuji anak-anaknya dengan serius.

Coulson mengangguk—setelah ia memastikan sang Hawkeye keluar dari saluran ventilasi di sekitar ruang briefing itu—ia takkan menyangkal itu, “ _Ethel is a nice and brilliant young girl and Alfred is even calmer and charming._ Mereka sama sekali tidak mirip Mr. Stark, Kapten. Anda bisa tenang.”

“ _As lovely as it is to chat about those two_ _teeth-rottingly_ _sweet kids,_ kita punya agenda dan kau sudah terlambat 10 menit, Stark,” Fury menunjuk Tony dan memelototinya.

Tak terpengaruh, Tony nyengir, “ _Starks come whenever they want to. It’s neither late nor early._ ”

Fury dan Coulson tampak berusaha untuk tidak memutar mata mereka—mereka sudah sering mendengar kata mutiara keluarga Stark. Sementara Steve mematung— _déjà vu-_ kah?

“Bungkam mulutmu, Stark. Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan.”

Tony mengangkat bahunya, bersandar ke kursinya dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, “ _I’m all ears._ ”

.

.

“Kau ingin _The Avengers_ pindah ke Stark Tower?” Steve menyuarakan keheranannya .

Bersamaan dengan Tony berucap, “Ide bagus! Mumpung sekarang Stark Tower sedang direnovasi, aku tidak perlu merenovasi untuk kedua kali. Renovasi berkali-kali itu merepotkan dan aroma cat itu menyebalkan. Al tidak suka aroma cat—”

Coulson memotong ocehan Tony, “Bruce Banner praktis sudah pindah ke lantai R&D Stark Tower. Hawkeye dan Black Widow selalu datang ke Stark Tower tiap menyelesaikan misi. Terakhir kali datang ke bumi, Thor mampir berkunjung ke sana. Hanya Anda yang belum pernah berkunjung ke sana dalam rangka kunjungan sosial, Kapten."

Steve berjengit, “Bukannya aku tidak mau datang...”

Seluruh timnya sudah berkunjung ke rumah Stark dan dia yang kapten tim belum? Norma kesopanannya tergelitik. Bukannya dia tidak ingin berkunjung ke gedung pencakar langit yang sedang direnovasi sebagai efek pertempuran New York, seperti halnya ratusan gedung lain di kota itu. Ia ingin berkunjung. Namun mengingat terakhir kali berjumpa di _helicarrier_ ia dan Stark saling menusukkan katana kata-kata, ia jadi segan. Sungkan.

Tony mengangkat sebelah alisnya, “Jangan bilang kau tidak akan datang jika aku tidak mengundangmu dulu...”

Steve berjengit lagi. Meski kini mereka sudah saling berbaikan dan hubungan mereka bukan-musuh-belum-teman, ia tetap saja segan jika datang tanpa undangan.

“Karena kau orang sibuk, jadi kupikir aku tidak mau datang mengganggu dan...”

“Hentikan omong kosong itu, _Cap_. Kau bisa datang kapan saja ke Stark Tower. Kutegaskan, kapan saja. Bukannya aku pernah bilang gym di rumahku jauh lebih baik, lengkap dan kuat menahan tenagamu-dewa-atau-Hulk daripada milik SHIELD?”

Ujung bibir Fury dan Coulson serempak berkedut.

“Bilang bukan berarti mengundang, lagipula...”

“Kau kuundang datang... dan tinggal di rumahku.”

“Apartemenku baik-baik saja untuk kutinggali...”

“Ruangan ukuran kubikel begitu? _Cap_ , kau melukai harga diriku, bukan, patriotismeku! **Lemari** Al bahkan lebih luas daripada itu dan bocah itu tidak sampai satu setengah meter dan 30 kilo!” tuding Tony.

“Apartemenku tidak sesempit itu, Stark—“

“Kapten,” Coulson menengahi, “dengan berbagai pertimbangan, termasuk keamanan, komunikasi dan soliditas tim, akan lebih mudah dan aman jika kalian tinggal dalam satu tempat. _Teamwork_ kalian harus dikembangkan lagi, begitu pula hubungan interpersonal kalian.”

Sebagai seorang strategis alami, Steve sadar benar keuntungannya jika mereka semua tinggal seatap. Durasi _assembling_ bisa ditekan drastis. Penjahat yang akan mengincar salah satu dari mereka harus siap menghadapi mereka semua jika ingin menghancurkan mereka di markas mereka sendiri, dan dengan tingkat pengamanan di Stark Tower yang melebihi The White House? Itu sama sekali bukan masalah, well, kecuali jika penjahat itu bisa sihir seperti adik angkat sang dewa petir.

Selain itu, mereka juga bisa mengakrabkan diri.

Sampai sejauh ini—setelah pertempuran New York, dua kali menghadapi Dr. Doom dan sekali ‘dikerjai’ AIM—yang benar-benar bisa saling menunjang serangan selayaknya bernapas hanya pasangan tempur Hawkeye-Black Widow yang memang sudah berkali-kali bekerjasama dalam misi-misi mereka dari SHIELD dan, _surprisingly_ , Iron Man-Captain America. Tingkat intelegensi Hulk tidak memungkinkannya untuk melaksanakan komando taktis yang kompleks. Sementara Thor adalah, well, dewa sekaligus putra mahkota Asgard— _case closed_. Ia sendiri punya cukup kemampuan untuk bertarung sendirian dan seringkali melakukannya begitu saja. Iron Man sendiri sangat sering tidak mengindahkan komandonya jika Tony menilai komandonya tidak cocok dengan kalkulasi pribadinya. Sebagus-bagusnya mereka bekerja di lapangan, dinamika tim mereka tidak cukup bagus untuk benar-benar dinilai sebagai kerja tim dan ia paham itu. Mereka **sangat** perlu ritual _bonding_ —saling mengikatkan diri.

Steve menghela napas. Menyerah—

“Baiklah.”

—ketika Tony menyeringai penuh kemenangan, Steve berharap yang terbaik untuk ke depannya.

" _Very well, Captain,_ " Nick Fury melancarkan seringainya, "Terkait akomodasi kalian ini, Agent Coulson sebagai handler juga akan turut tinggal di perimeter yang sama."

Tony langsung protes, " _What?! Goddamn you, Fury!_ Aku tidak  memberikan izin!!"

"Miss Potts sudah memberikan izin, Stark. Dan lagi, kau tak perlu menyediakan kamar baru untukku. Aku akan tinggal di lantai yang sama dengan Clint," tutur Coulson lagi.

Tony mengerang kekanak-kanakan. Masalahnya bukan karena lantai yang akan dia pakai!

Dia tahu pasti tak mungkin memisahkan Clint dan Coulson pasca _The New York Battle_. Clint sebisa mungkin selalu ada di dekat kekasihnya itu bila ia sedang tidak dalam misi. Pengalaman mati suri yang dialami Phil selama pertempuran tersebut masih menyisakan memori traumatis bagi Clint.

Tapi... ini _Agent_!! _The Agent_. Yang sama efisiennya dengan mantan asisten sekaligus mantan pacarnya yang kini sudah jadi CEO Stark Industries. Tinggal serumah dengannya? Yang benar saja!

"Miss Potts tahu Ethel dan Alfred akan senang jika Agent Coulson tinggal bersama kalian dan kau takkan bisa menolak apa yang membuat dua anakmu senang. _So, suck it, Stark._ "

Tony sama sekali tidak cemberut mendengar penuturan logis Direktur SHIELD itu.

Steve berusaha untuk tidak mendesah. Sebagai seorang _tactician_ , ia bahkan tak bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi bila seorang jenius-biliuner-ex-playboy-filantropis, seorang tentara super, dua orang mata-mata super yang bisa membunuh hanya dengan **tusuk gigi** , seorang ilmuwan yang bisa berubah menjadi raksasa hijau, seorang dewa petir, seorang agen SHIELD yang bangkit kembali dari kematian dan dua bocah berumur 10 dan 12 tahun tinggal dalam satu atap... 

 

**[Bersambung...]**

**Author's Note:**

> So, how about leaving your comments? (=w=)


End file.
